Tomato Vampire
by Mbik Si Kambing
Summary: Chap 3 is up! Hinata seorang VBG―Vampire Baru Gede―datang ke Konoha untuk mencari mangsa pertamanya, sialnya mangsa pertamanya adalah seorang Uchiha si pecinta tomat. "Kamu ganti kata 'gigit' menjadi 'cium', sehingga bukan 'bolehkah aku mengigitmu' tapi 'bolehkah aku menciummu'."/ "Ci-CIUM! Ap-apa tidak salah, Neji-nii?" Warning inside, cover is not mine. RnR plisss...
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna~ Mbik hadir dengan fic baru\(^_^)/**

**gomen padahal fic yang lagi satu belum kelar :(**

**entah kenapa ide ini terlintas, dan udah lama pula Mbik pingin buat Vampfic :D**

**Be. te. we. Mbik suka banget dengan karakter vampire, baik itu novel maupun film.**

**Ada yang tau ga Vampire Diaries? Mbik terinspirasi dengan Drama dari Amerika itu. tapi buka jalan ceritanya, cuman fakta-fakta mengenai vampire aja.**

**Yo kalo gitu selamat membaca ya...**

**I hope U like it :))**

**Summary: Hinata seorang VBG―Vampire Baru Gede datang ke Konoha untuk mencari mangsa pertamanya, sialnya mangsa pertamanya adalah seorang Uchiha si pecinta tomat. "Ingat, Hinata. Mereka tidak boleh mengetahui jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya!"/ "Te-tenang saja, Tou-sama."**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto, Mbik cuman pinjem chara-nya aja.**

**.**

**Tomato Vampire by Mbik Si Kambing**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, AU, Typo (bertebaran), dan masih banyak keanehan lainnya**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Di sebuah tempat, dimana tidak ada manusia dan tumbuhan hijau yang hidup, terdapat sebuah kastil tua. Kastil itu dibuat dari batu berwarna hitam. Entah sudah berapa abad umur kastil itu, walau sudah tua, kastil itu tetap berdiri kokoh.

Kastil itu dikelilingi oleh hutan—yang pohon-pohonnya menjulang tinggi—sehingga membuat kastil tersebut tak terlihat, ditambah lagi kabut yang tidak pernah pergi dari tempat itu membuat kastil itu tersembunyi dari dunia luar.

Di salah satu jendela—yang terang karena nyala lilin, terdapat seorang gadis berwajah pucat dengan rambut panjangnya sedang mengalami pembicaraan serius dengan seorang laki-laki paruh baya.

"Besok adalah hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-170, Hinata,"sambil mendesah pelan laki-laki itu melanjutkan, "apa kau sudah siap?"

"Tentu saja, Tou-sama."jawab gadis bernama Hinata itu mantap.

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Besok adalah hari yang berat bagimu."

Kemudian laki-laki itu pergi dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Perlahan ia beranjak dari tempat tidur, menuju jendela luar dan memandang bulan dan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam.

Seperti ayahnya, Hinata mempunyai warna pupil berwarna putih pucat, berbeda dengan manusia yang lain. Mata pucatnya melihat langit malam dengan tatapan sendu. Ternyata hampir 170 tahun ia tinggal di kastil ini, jari-jari pucatnya menelusuri dinding-dinding batu kamarnya sambil membuka memori tentang dirinya dan kastil tua ini. Mulai besok ia akan keluar dari kastil ini, meninggalkan keluarganya menuju dunia yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Dunia di mana manusia tinggal dan hidup.

Manusia?

Tentu saja Hinata dan keluarganya bukanlah manusia—makhluk lemah dan berumur pendek itu. Hyuuga—nama Klan yang di sandang Hinata—adalah sebuah Klan terhormat, Klan yang sangat dihormati oleh kaumnya. Kaum imortal. Vampire.

Klan Hyuuga adalah salah satu dari empat Klan Vampire yang ada di dunia sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri adalah anak perempuan dari Hyuuga Hiashi—sang ketua klan Hyuuga. Besok adalah hari penting bagi Hinata, karena besok untuk pertama kalinya ia berburu dan mencari makan sendiri, yaitu menghisap darah langsung dari tubuh manusia.

Biasanya Hinata hanya menghisap darah dari kantung-kantung darah yang bisa ia ambil sesuka hati di ruang khusus penyimpanan darah, namun mulai besok Hinata akan mencari makan sendiri, diumurnya yang genap 170 tahun― umur dewasa bagi kaum vampire.

Sedih dan takut adalah perasaan yang meliputi pikirannya hari ini. Sedih karena harus meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya. Takut karena baru pertama kali ia pergi sejauh itu, Hinata juga takut gagal akan tugas pertamanya itu. Tugas yang harus dilaksanakan semua vampire yang beranjak dewasa.

Selama hampir 170 tahun hidupnya, Hinata bahkan tidak pernah keluar dari kastil. Karena cahaya matahari dapat membakar kulitnya yang sensitif. Namun sekarang berbeda, sambil memutar-mutar cincin berbatu safir, Hinata mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan seorang penyihir tua. Penyihir yang sudah mengabdi dengan keluarga Hyuuga berpuluh-puluh tahun—Nenek Chiyo. Penyihir yang membuatkannya sebuah cincin. Cincin istimewa yang membuatnya kebal dengan terik matahari.

.

.

**Satu minggu sebelumnya**

"Kemarilah, cucuku."

Terdengar suara pelan dari dalam gua. Gua yang sangat gelap dan pengap itu berada di bawah kastil. Tiba-tiba saja kemarin ayahnya memanggil Hinata dan menyuruhnya pergi ke gua bawah tanah. Gua yang belum pernah ia kunjungi sebelumnya.

Setelah meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, Hinata berjalan selangkah demi selangkah menuju sumber suara itu. Hanya berbekal obor di tangannya, ia menyusuri tempat itu. Akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di sebuah ruang yang berisi tumpukan-tumpukan kertas dan benda-benda asing yang berbau aneh. Hinata sedikit ngeri melihat ruangan itu. Ruangan itu dipenuhi lilin-lilin yang menyala. Di tengah ruangan berdirilah seorang nenek tua, tampak jelas kerutan-kerutan menghiasi wajahnya. Perempuan itu meringis memandang Hinata. Hinata yang melihat tatapan itu hanya bisa bergidik ngeri.

"Duduklah," tawar nenek Chiyo pada Hinata.

"Ba-baik."

Hinata duduk di depan meja berisi kuali berwarna perak, disampingnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran huruf kuno yang Hinata tidak ketahui maknanya.

"Berikan tanganmu,"perintah nenek itu.

Karena takut, Hinata mengikuti perintah nenek Chiyo. Diulurkan tangan putihnya ke arah wanita tua itu. Sebuah tangan dingin menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan sensasi yang ia dapat dari tangan keriput itu. Namun sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan terjadi setelahnya. Nenek itu sedang memegang sebuah belati di tangan kanannya. Sambil menyeringai, Chiyo langsung menorehkan belati itu ke tangan Hinata.

Tes. Tes. Tes.

Hinata meringis menahan sakit dari torehan luka itu. Perlahan tetes-tetes darah memenuhi kuali yang diletakkan di atas meja.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menarik tangannya yang terluka.

Wanita tua itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada darah yang ada di kuali itu.

Hinata melihat luka goresan itu mulai tertutup. Sebuah rasa syukur terlintas dalam benaknya karena lahir sebagai vampire. Karena vampire bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat.

Kembali Hinata melihat nenek Chiyo. Wanita itu sedang merapalkan suatu matra dan memasukkan benda-benda aneh ke dalam kuali. Hinata yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tertegun, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dilihatnya lilin-lilin yang menerangi ruang itu bergoyang-goyang gelisah. Entah dari mana angin masuk hingga memadamkan beberapa lilin dan membuat ruangan itu lebih gelap. Hinata semakin mengkerut di kursinya. Sedangkan nenek Chiyo merapalkan mantra lebih cepat, kening wanita tua itu berkerut dan keringat membasahi keningnya.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya ritual mengerikan itu selesai juga, nenek tua itu perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata tajam.

"Jangan sampai hilang!"perintahnya sambil memberikan sebuah cincin bermata _blue sapphire—_yang diambilnya dari dalam kuali―kepada Hinata.

Hinata yang masih binggung tidak menjawab, hanya bisa terduduk kaku di depan nenek Chiyo.

"Ini.. pakailah,"kata Chiyo sampil menyerahkan cincin itu ke tangan Hinata.

Hinata memandang cincin yang ada di telapak tangannya dengan takjub. Jarinya menyentuh permukaan cincin itu. Bisa ia rasakan sebuah sihir yang amat besar menyelimuti cincin tersebut. Masih dengan tatapan bingung, ia menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya.

"Cincin itu akan melindungimu dari sinar matahari, jangan sekali-kali kau melepasnya!" ucap Chiyo sambil mengusap keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

Akhirnya ia memiliki cincin juga, cincin yang sama yang di pakai ayah dan kakaknya, Neji. Seulas senyum terbit dari bibirnya, sambil tersenyum ia berkata,

"Arigatou, Chiyo baa-san."

"Hmm."

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu,"ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kata siapa kau boleh pergi? Kita belum selesai, Hinata,"ucap Chiyo masih dengan senyum penyihirnya yang mengerikan itu.

Kembali, Hinata duduk di tempat semula, takut akan nasibnya selanjutnya.

"Kemarikan tanganmu,"

"Ap-apa...ak-aku,"Hinata terbata-bata takut kejadian mengerikan itu terjadi lagi.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, apa kau tidak mau tahu, kemana kau akan pergi ketika umurmu 170 tahun?" tanya Chiyo.

Dengan berat hati, Hinata mengulurkan kembali tangannya. Nenek itu langsung mencengkram tangan Hinata dan melihat garis tangannya. Sedikit mengernyit, nenek berambut putih itu beranjak dari kursi dan mengambil sebuah gulungan kertas dan membentangkannya di atas meja. Gulungan kertas itu ternyata adalah sebuah peta. Kembali Chiyo memejamkan mata dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas kertas itu.

"Hemmmm..." Chiyo mulai bergumam.

Hinata kembali mencengkram ujung bajunya dengan gugup.

"Wahai penguasa tanah dan kegelapan... tunjukkan dimana gadis Hyuuga ini akan pergi,"ucap Chiyo.

Hinata melihat ujung-ujung kertas itu mulai terbakar, entah dari mana api itu muncul. Perlahan, kertas itu terbakar hampir seluruhnya dan tiba-tiba saja api padam, meninggalkan sebuah gambar negara di dalamnya.

"Ko..no..ha? Konohagakure?" Hinata mengeja huruf-huruf yang bertuliskan nama negara itu.

Nenek Chiyo kembali membuka matanya dan berkata,

"Ketika kamu tepat berumur 170 tahun, kau akan pergi ke sana, Hinata."jelas nenek Chiyo.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Hinata dan dijawab dengan anggukan nenek tua itu.

"Sekarang..."sambil memijit pelipisnya, "Kau boleh pergi. Aku sangat lelah." Ucap Chiyo.

Hinata akhirnya keluar dari gua itu dengan membawa peta terbakar Konoha dan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian luar biasa yang baru dilaluinya beberapa menit lalu.

..

..

..

Kembali dari lamunannya, Hinata berjalan ke tepi ranjang dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Hah...besok ya..." desah gadis bersurai indigo itu sambil menatap kilau biru yang di pancarkan cincin yang menghiasi jarinya.

"Semoga aku akan baik-baik saja,"doanya dalam hati dan menit kemudian mata bulannya tertutup sempurna. Membuatnya berada di alam mimpi dan berharap esok tidak akan datang.

.

.

.

**.TBC.**

* * *

Bagaimana minna~?

Saran dan kritik kalian akan sangat membantuku :))

Akhir kata...

RnR please...


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks buat:

**Hirano Lawliet, Riz Riz 21, ****Hinahime, Haruna Yukira, N2Abestie, Imaechu**** , ****blekberryputih, ****gece, Rifvany Hinata-chan**** , ****i am er**** , ****Sagara Ai, dan Cha' Yami no Hime**

Yang sudah nge-review karya Mbik, smoga amal dan perbuatannya diterima disisi tuhan #lho?#

Chapter ini khusus buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu buat nge-review chapter kemaren.

Luv U guys #peluk erat#

So, Ga' perlu lama-lama,

**Lets Read! And Enjoy it!**

* * *

Malam itu langit sangat cerah. Bulan dan bintang bersinar dengan indahnya tanpa tertutup awan sedikitpun. Pemandangan langit malam di Konoha sangat indah dan membuat Konoha di malam ini lebih terang daripada biasanya. Namun keindahan di atas sangat bertolak belakang dengan pemandangan yang ada di bawahnya.

"Cepat, tangkap vampire itu!"

"Jangan sampai ia kabur!"

"Berhenti kau! Jangan lari!"

Cacian, teriakan, deru nafas, serta derap langkah menggema di jalan utama Konoha. Seorang gadis sedang berlari dari kejaran orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan rambut indigonya sudah basah karena banjir keringat. Sambil terus berlari, sesekali manik pucatnya melihat ke belakang. Dilihatnya segerombolan orang dengan obor dan benda tajam mengejarnya dengan raut penuh nafsu. Mereka seperti predator yang sedang mengejar mangsanya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari. Otot-otot kakinya mulai terasa pegal dan tenaganya mulai menipis. Karena kelelahan gadis itu mengurangi kecepatan larinya.

Sayangnya rasa lelah tidak dialami orang-orang yang mengejarnya itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan dengan segera dapat memperpendek jarak antara mereka dan gadis itu.

Mereka semakin dekat. Gadis itu sekuat tenaga mencoba berlari lebih cepat, namun salah satu tangan dari mereka berhasil menarik kerah baju gadis itu.

"Tertangkap kau!" seru salah satu orang.

Mereka mengelilingi gadis itu. Mencoba menghalanginya untuk kabur. Cahaya yang berasal dari obor menerangi wajah ketakutannya dan membuat wajah pucatnya bertambah pucat.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan gadis vampire ini?" tanya seseorang dengan garu di tangannya.

"Kita bakar dia!" seru seseorang.

"Gantung di alun-alun kota!" teriak orang dari dalam kerumunan.

Gadis itu bergetar hebat sambil memandangi orang-orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia melihat seringai-seringai licik dari wajah-wajah di hadapannya. Sebuah tangan menariknya paksa dan dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang melilit lengannya dengan kencang.

"Lepaskan!" akhirnya suara gadis itu lepas juga dari mulutnya.

Teriakannya tidak dihiraukan sedikitpun oleh orang tersebut. Tangan kasar tersebut tetap menariknya paksa. Selang beberapa lama, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tengah lapangan. Mereka menariknya paksa, mengikat tangan serta tubuhnya di sebuah tiang. Gadis itu―dengan mata sembab karena air mata―mencoba melepas ikatan tersebut, tapi seberapa keras ia mencoba, tetap saja ikatan di tangannya tidak bisa terlepas.

Dengan tatapan putus asa, ia melihat beberapa orang meletakkan kayu bakar disekitar tiang. Setelah dirasa cukup banyak kayu, seseorang maju ke depan dengan obor di tangannya. Sepertinya orang tersebut adalah ketua dari rombongan tersebut. Matanya menatap gadis itu sambil menyeringai.

"Ada yang ingin kau ucapkan, vampire kecil?" tanyanya dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat, "sebuah permohonan terakhir mungkin…"lanjutnya lagi.

"Ku-kumohon le-lepaskan aku," ucap gadis itu terbata-bata.

"Sayang sekali permohonanmu yang satu itu tidak akan terkabul," jawab orang tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan ia mendekatkan obor itu ke tumpukan kayu.

"Tidak… Kumohon Jangan!" teriakan putus asa keluar dari mulutnya.

Api menjalar dari satu ranting ke ranting lain dan menciptakan lingkaran api.

Gadis itu menatap lingkaran api dengan ngeri. Api merambat dengan sangat cepat dan sekarang api itu ada di bawah kakinya.

Sedikit lagi api itu akan membakar kakinya dan seluruh tubuhnya. Melalapnya hingga menjadi abu.

"TIDAAAKK…!"

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Tomato Vampire © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinata**

**..**

**Warning: OOC(Super duper), AU, Gaje, Typo(sory klo typo, maklum mata Mbik silinder dan dengan PDnya ga pake kacamata), Abal, dan masih banyak kejanggalan lainnya**

**..**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"TIDAAAKK…!"

Hinata berteriak dan terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Dilihatnya tempatnya sekarang berada, sebuah kamar dengan dinding-dinding batu berwarna hitam. Kamarnya sendiri. Sebuah nafas lega akhirnya meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Haah, ternyata hanya mimpi," ucap Hinata sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang.

Tangannya memegang dadanya, dapat ia rasakan detak jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

'Mimpi apa itu? Kenapa begitu nyata?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari ranjangnya, melangkah menuju jendela dan memandang pemandangan luar. Langit berwarna jingga, pertanda hari sudah sore. Ternyata ia sudah cukup lama tertidur.

Dari luar ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, sepertinya itu suara langkah kaki adiknya. Sebentar lagi adiknya akan sampai.

Selang beberapa detik pintu terbuka. Seorang gadis kecil tersenyum dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Neesan…," sapa gadis bersurai coklat, "Otanjoubi omedetou!" serunya sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

"Arigatou, Hanabi-chan," kata Hinata sambil membalas pelukan adik perempuannya itu.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum miris, karena dihari ulang tahunnya kali ini, ia harus pergi meninggalkan adik beserta keluarganya. Hanabi yang melihat raut sedih kakaknya segera menarik tangan kakaknya.

"Ayo kita ke ruang makan," ajak Hanabi.

"Tap-tapi aku belum mandi, Hanabi-chan."

"Ya sudah, nee-san mandi dulu. Kami tunggu di ruang makan, ya."

Setelah Hanabi pergi, Hinata langsung menuju kamar mandi. Tidak butuh waktu lama ia membersihkan diri. Setelah itu Hinata memakai gaun berwarna ungu muda dengan bagian rok yang melebar―gaun ala eropa di abad 18. Sedikit bedak dan pemerah bibir ia kenakan. Setelah cukup puas dengan penampilannya, Hinata bergegas ke ruang makan dimana ayah dan keluarga lainnya menunggu.

Hinata sudah sampai di ruang makan dengan sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi sebanyak 10 buah. Namun hanya 3 kursi yang terisi, ayahnya―yang duduk di paling ujung, kakak sepupunya dan adik perempuannya.

Hinata langsung menarik kursi di samping Neji―kakak sepupunya itu. Suasana hening menyelimuti ruang makan klan Hyuuga. Hinata masih diam di tempatnya, belum menyentuh hidangan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ayo makan, Hinata," sebuah suara dalam memecah kesenyian.

"Baik, Tou-sama."

Hinata memulai ritual makannya. Makan malamnya kali ini adalah sebuah kantung dengan golongan darah AB kesukaannya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata menyeka darah yang tersisa dari sudut bibirnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Apa kau sudah siap, Hinata?" tanya ketua klan Hyuuga lagi, sepertinya kemarin ketua klan Hyuuga juga menanyakan hal serupa.

"Siap, Tou-sama," ucap Hinata yakin. Namun dalam hatinya ia masih merasa takut apalagi kalau teringat dengan mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Ingat, Hinata. Mereka tidak boleh mengetahui jati dirimu yang sesungguhnya!" Hiashi mengingatkan putri sulungnya itu.

"Te-tenang saja, Tou-sama."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, setelah ini kau boleh pergi."

Hiashi berdiri dari tempat duduk dan meninggalkan Hinata, Neji dan Hanabi. Hinata sedikit kecewa dengan sikap dingin ayahnya itu.

"Jangan terlalu diambil Hati, Hinata-sama," ucap Neji.

"Ya, benar nee-san. Tou-sama memang begitu," kata Hanabi menenangkan hati Hinata.

"Emm…, benar juga. Aku permisi dulu Neji-nii, Hanabi-chan. Aku ingin bersiap-siap dulu," ucap Hinata sambil berdiri dari kursi. Meninggalkan Hanabi dan Neji sendiri.

.

.

.

Setelah memasukkan menyiapkan fisik dan mentalnya, Hinata keluar dari kamar menuju pintu gerbang. Dengan langkah berat ia pergi meninggalkan kamarnya, kamar yang telah ditinggalinya selama 170 tahun.

Di depan gerbang berdiri Neji dan Hanabi, mereka sepertinya ingin melihat kepergian Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya dan seperti dugaannya, ayahnya tidak mengantar kepergian Hinata.

"Aku pergi dulu ya…, Neji-nii…, Hanabi-chan," ucap Hinata sambil memeluk kedua saudaranya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, nee-san," kata Hanabi.

"Jangan lupa pesan ayahmu," Neji mengingatkan kembali pesan pamannya itu.

"Iya. Sampai jumpa," Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, "sampaikan salamku buat Tou-sama," lanjut Hinata.

Hanabi dan Neji mengganguk.

Tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi, Hinata berubah menjadi sosok kelelawar putih. Terbang menjauh dari kastil, meninggalkan rumah dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari kastil ke Konoha cukup jauh. Hinata yang tidak membawa bekal kantung darah mulai khawatir. Gadis vampir itu takut mati kelaparan sebelum menemukan korban pertamanya. Masih dengan wujud kelelawar ia kembali mengingat pesan yang diberikan Neji setelah Hinata mendapatkan cincin dari nenek Chiyo.

.

.

.

**FLASHBACK ON**

"Bagaimana pertemuanmu dengan nenek Chiyo?" tanya Neji yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca sebuah majalah. Mereka sedang berada di ruang baca.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan cincin, Neji-nii," ucap Hinata tanpa malu memperlihatkan wajah bahagianya.

Hinata sangat senang mendapat cincin. Cincin spesial yang hanya diberikan kepada vampire dewasa.

"Coba aku lihat," ucap Hanabi.

Ditariknya tangan kiri Hinata sambil mengamati cincin bermata _blue sapphire_ tersebut. Hanabi sedikit iri karena ia belum mendapatkan cincin. Ia harus menunggu 30 tahun lagi.

"Tapi aku takut Neji-nii…," kata Hinata kembali. Takut karena untuk pertama kali ia harus keluar dari kastil.

"Tidak usah takut,…" kata Neji menenangkan, "ambil kertas dan pensil. Kau harus mencatat tips dan trik agar berhasil dalam misi ini," lanjut Neji.

Hinata yang mendengar perkataan Neji, langsung berlari mengambil secarik kertas dan pensil untuk mencatat. Kemudian ia duduk di samping kakak sepupunya itu.

"Kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku sudah berhasil menjalankan misi pertamaku?" ucap Neji sedikit sombong, ditutupnya majalah yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Neji―kakak sepupu yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya berhasil menjalankan misi pertamanya dengan sukses. Sukses menggigit korban pertamanya dalam sekali serang.

"Kalau begitu dengar baik-baik…" sedikit jeda karena Neji harus mengambil nafas, "pertama, jangan sampai wujud aslimu ketahuan."

Hinata menulis perkataan Neji.

"Kedua, kamu harus berpenampilan selayaknya manusia."

Hinata kembali menulis tapi keningnya berkerut karena kurang paham tentang ucapan Neji barusan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa perkataan Neji-nii kurang jelas, nee-san?" tanya Hanabi.

"Yang dimaksud Neji-nii itu, nee-san harus bergaya seperti manusia, baik itu pakaian, tingkah laku, cara berjalan dan masih banyak lagi," lanjut Hanabi.

"Hm, benar kata Hanabi. Kamu tidak bisa memakai gaun jika berada di dunia manusia," kata Neji membenarkan pernyataan Hanabi. Sepertinya Hanabi lebih berpengalaman daripada Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata lagi, sepertinya ia belum paham.

"Karena itu sudah ketinggalan zaman, Hinata-nee!" ucap Hanabi sedikit keras. Kesal karena kakaknya terlalu polos.

"Emm, baiklah. Terus aku harus pakai baju seperti apa?"

"Coba kamu lihat ini, cara berpakaian mereka seperti ini," kata Neji sambil menyerahkan majalah yang sejak tadi dibacanya.

"Dan jangan lupa, gadis-gadis manusia berbeda dengan kaum kita, mereka suka berpakaian yang minimalis. Semakin sedikit bahan yang digunakan, mereka semakin suka," lanjut Neji.

"Apa benar begitu, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya sambil membolak-balik halaman majalah itu.

"Benar, coba kau lihat ini," Neji langsung merebut majalah yang dipegang Hinata dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar. Gambar seorang gadis dengan pakaian super duper minim. Hinata dan Hanabi yang melihat gambar sedikit 'syur' itu menutup matanya malu. Wajah keduanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ap-apa-apaan mereka ini? Apa me-mereka ti-tidak punya malu? Apa semua gadis manusia se-seperti itu?" tanya Hinata sambil masih menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Sedangkan Hanabi menatap Neji curiga.

"Kembali fokus Hinata-sama," ucap Neji mengelak pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yang diajukan Hinata. Tentu saja tidak semua gadis manusia berpakaian seperti itu. Hanya gadis-gadis tertentu. Sayangnya Hinata tidak tahu majalah yang disodorkan Neji itu adalah majalah 'khusus'.

"Ba-baik."

"Tips yang ketiga adalah anggap manusia itu sumber makanan, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang," ucap Neji lagi.

"Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Hinata. Namun bukannya menjawab, vampire bersurai coklat itu malah kembali melanjutkan.

"Keempat, kamu akan menemukan targetmu jika taringmu tiba-tiba muncul dan nafsu makanmu meningkat pesat ketika kamu menatapnya," ucap Neji sambil melirik Hinata yang sedang mencatat. Sedikit jeda Neji melanjutkan,

"Dan yang kelima, dan ini merupakan penentuan misimu akan berhasil apa tidak…," Neji berhenti untuk membuat Hinata fokus padanya,

"Jangan membuat targetmu takut."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dengan permainan kata-kata," ucap Neji santai sambil menyesap cairan berwarna merah dari gelasnya, "kalau kamu sebagai manusia dan tiba-tiba ada vampire yang meminta darahmu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Neji.

"Te-tentu saja aku tolak dan akan kabur," jawab Hinata mantap.

"Nah…, maka dari itu kamu perhalus sedikit dan ganti katanya."

"Dengan apa?"

"Kamu ganti kata 'gigit' menjadi 'cium', sehingga bukan 'bolehkah aku mengigitmu' tapi 'bolehkah aku menciummu'."

Kalimat terakhir Neji menggantung beberapa saat dan membuat suasana menjadi hening. Hinata dan Hanabi hanya bisa terbengong-bengong mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Ci-CIUM?! Ap-apa tidak salah, Neji-nii?" tanya Hinata setelah menyadari maksud perkataan sepupunya itu.

"Apa kamu meragukanku?" tanya Neji sambil lalu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak," sergah Hinata sambil menggeleng kepalanya. Neji yang melihat reaksi Hinata tersenyum. Sedangkan Hanabi tambah curiga. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dibalik semua perkataan Neji, tapi Hanabi tidak tahu apa.

"Jika kamu menjalani semua butir 1 sampai 5, misimu akan berhasil," ucap Neji mantap penuh keyakinan.

Neji melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya langsung berdiri, "Ahh…Aku pergi dulu, ada kencan. Ja…"

Neji berdiri dan meninggalkan kedua gadis itu. Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, Neji tersenyum misterius. Entah apa arti dari senyuman itu.

"Wah, semenjak menjadi vampire dewasa sikap Neji-nii berubah, ya?" ucap Hinata pada adiknya. Hanabi mengangguk setuju.

"Iya… Neji-nii berubah menjadi playboy dan pikirannya agak cabul," ucap Hanabi polos.

.

.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai juga di langit Konoha. Wujud kelelawarnya hinggap di dahan pohon, yang letaknya jauh dari kerumunan orang. Dari wujud kelelawar, Hinata berubah menjadi wujud manusia. Perlahan Hinata turun dari pohon dan menatap sekelilingnya. Ia melihat cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Berkat cincin ajaibnya, ia bisa melihat pantulan bayangannya dicermin.

Pakaiannya sudah berubah sesuai dengan saran sepupunya, Neji. Baju yang menurutnya sangat minim.

Hinata, dengan rambut terurai memakai sebuah baju ketat bertali―manusia menyebutnya tank-top―dan rok jeans mini. Hinata yang sehari-hari memakai gaun merasa risih dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini. Kaki putih mulusnya memakai sepasang high-hills setinggi 10cm.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Hinata saat ini, malu karena pakaiannya dan sakit karena sepatu yang digunakannya. Namun demikian, Hinata tetap melangkah menuju keramaian orang-orang dan menyesampingkan rasa sakit dan malunya tersebut.

"Dimana kau?" tanya Hinata dalam hati sambil mencari-cari targetnya. Menurut tips nomor 4, Hinata akan mengetahui targetnya jika taringnya muncul dan jantungnya berdegup kencang tiba-tiba. Namun sampai detik ini, tubuh vampirenya belum menunjukan tanda-tanda tersebut.

Saking fokusnya dengan pencarian targetnya, Hinata tidak menyadari tatapan dari orang-orang sekitar. Tentu saja mereka mengamati Hinata, karena di Konoha saat ini musim dingin dan salju sudah turun dan menutupi jalan-jalan. Hinata―dengan baju super minimnya―berjalan ditengah salju tanpa kedinginan sedikitpun, berbeda sekali dengan penduduk Konoha yang harus memakai jaket dan sarung tangan tebal untuk mengusir rasa dingin. Itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi pusat perhatian. Terang saja, karena vampire lebih mudah bertahan dari cuaca dingin dari pada manusia.

Tumitnya sedikit lelah karena terus berjalan. Sudah 2 jam lebih ia mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya ia harus menghentikan pencariannya dan melanjutkannya besok. Tepat setelah ia berbalik badan, mata pucatnya menangkap sesosok pemuda manusia yang sedang bersender di dinding. Pemuda itu membuat gigi taringnya muncul perlahan dan membuat darahnya berdesir kencang.

"Apa dia orangnya?" tanya Hinata.

Jantungnya berdetak semakin kencang dan membuat ia sulit bernafas. Melihat gejala-gejala yang muncul akibat Hinata melihat pemuda itu, Hinata yakin bahwa pemuda itulah target pertamanya.

Sedikit gugup, gadis bersurai indigo itu menarik dan menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Tak lupa ia ingat kembali saran Neji yang terakhir, tips nomor 5. Terakhir dan yang terpenting.

Setelah dirasa siap, Hinata melangkah menuju pemuda berambut raven itu. Misi pertamanya ini tidak boleh gagal, Hinata harus berhasil!

Langkah demi langkah membuat Hinata semakin mendekati target pertamanya itu dan membuat rasa gugupnya semakin besar. Setelah dirasa cukup dekat dan sebelumnya sudah beberapa kali menelan ludah akhirnya Hinata berkata dengan suara bergetar,

"Bo-bolehkah aku menciummu?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata, poni ratanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya tertutup rapat takut melihat reaksi lawan bicaranya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan bagaimana reaksi lawan bicaranya itu? Kita tunggu chapter depan!**

**.TBC.**

* * *

Jooosssss… akhirnya, Mbik selesai juga buat chapter kedua, cukup susah buatnya :( #ngelap keringet#

Maka dari itu Mbik lama nge-publishnya, gomen yang uda nunggu m( _ _)m

Disini karakter Neji OOC ya? #super duper banget poolll OOC, tau!# yah mo gimana lagi, Mbik suka sih liat Neji sedikit eeeemmm….. liar dan nakal sih,

hehehehehe…. #ditimpuk bata#

Sekian dari Mbik, silahkan berikan komentar, kritik, saran, dan pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini,

Review sangat Mbik harapkan dan membuat api semangat buat Mbik giat menulis chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo minna~~ lama tak jua *nyengir kuda*

Maaf banget kalau Mbik menghilang dari peredaran m(_ _)m *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Ada banyak alasan kenapa Mbik lama updatenya, 1. Mbik harus KRS-an and sibuk dikampus 2. Kerabat Mbik ada yang meninggal T^T jadi Mbik harus pergi ke Solo, 3. Bantu mami buat takjilan selama puasa, 4. Mbik lagi seneng dan keasyikan baca di fandom Harry Potter apalagi yg pairingnya Dramione XD, hehehe… disini ada yg suka dengan pairing tsb 'ga?, dan masih banyak lagi alasan mengapa Mbik telat Update.

Sekali lagi maafff baget yaa… semoga masih berkenan membaca fic ini :)

Dan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya buat: **Hazena, gece, Anne Garbo , Hirano Lawliet, Guest, Riz Riz 21, Ayumimikoto, Yukori Kazaqi, Hinahime, Shinigami Teru-chan, dan Luluk Minam Cullen** yang udah ngereview karya Mbik. Maaf karena update telat :( dan maaf ga' bisa bales review kalian. Hontouni gomenasai m(_ _)m

**Let's read and enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

.

Di salah satu sudut kota Konoha, tepatnya di sebuah klub malam, duduklah seorang pemuda berambut raven di salah satu meja bar. Tangan kanannya dengan malas memutar-mutar gelas yang berisi cairan keemasan. Iris kelamnya menatap seisi ruangan dengan bosan. Dari sudut matanya, ia bisa menangkap belasan pemuda-pemudi sedang bergoyang mengikuti hentakan musik, di sisi kiri terdapat meja-meja yang diduduki oleh orang-orang kaya. Mereka―pejabat maupun pengusaha―sedang asik mabuk-mabukan sambil dilayani wanita-wanita cantik nan sexy.

"Cih… Murahan!" umpat pemuda itu.

Kembali ia fokuskan pandangannya pada gelas ditangannya. Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke tepi gelas, diteguknya cairan tersebut, dan dapat ia rasakan rasa pahit yang membakar lidah dan tenggorokannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan minuman keras itu pada tubuhnya.

"Sasukeee~~!"

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kanan pemuda tersebut. Sekitar 100 meter dari tempatnya duduk, seorang wanita sexy dengan rambut merah terang memanggilnya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sasuke itu mendengus, kesal karena diganggu oleh gadis tersebut.

"Mau apa kau Karin?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada malas. Sama sekali ia tidak menatap gadis yang sudah ada disampingnya itu.

"Kamu kok jutek sekali sih, Sasuke~" ujar Karin sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Aku lagi tidak ingin diganggu, Karin!" bentak Sasuke sambil menepis tangan nakal Karin.

"Iiih… Sasuke jahat…" kata Karin sambil memukul lengan Sasuke manja, "Baiklah aku akan pergi tapi dengan satu syarat," lanjut Karin sambil menutup mata dan sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sasuke yang sudah tahu keinginan Karin hanya bisa mendengus sebal dan meninggalkan Karin sendirian.

Setelah meninggalkan klub malam itu, Sasuke segera disambut dengan cuaca dingin bulan Desember, cepat-cepat ia merapatkan jaket untuk mengusir hawa yang dinginnya sampai menusuk tulang.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**..**

**Tomato Vampire © Mbik Si Kambing**

**..**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinata**

**..**

**Warning: OOC(Super duper), AU, Gaje, Typo(sory klo typo, maklum mata Mbik silinder dan dengan PDnya ga pake kacamata), Abal, dan masih banyak kejanggalan lainnya**

**..**

* * *

**.**

**Sasuke POV**

"Haaah… sial dingin sekali!" umpatku sambil bersandar di dinding.

Aku sangat membenci udara dingin, ingin rasanya cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan berendam di air panas. Namun ketika aku ingin melangkah pulang, kakiku dihentikan oleh sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang sedang berdiri menghalangi jalanku.

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas karena gadis itu menunduk dan poni ratanya menutupi wajahnya.

'Apa-apaan gadis ini?' batinku agak kesal karena ia membuatku menunda rencanaku untuk berendam air panas.

Aku menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah dan sedikit terkejut melihat penampilan gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya memakai tank-top dan rok mini di suhu yang dingin ini! Apa gadis ini sudah gila?

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah perkataan yang dilontarkan gadis tersebut. Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu berkata,

"Bo-bolehkah aku menciummu?" ucapnya sedikit tergagap dan samar-samar kulihat wajahnya memerah. Matanya tertutup rapat. Sepertinya ia takut melihatku.

'Gadis aneh namun pemberani,' batinku.

Aku masih menatapnya tanpa berkata sedikitpun. Sengaja kulakukan itu supaya ia mendongak dan menatapku.

Dan rencanaku berhasil! Gadis bersurai panjang itu menatapku karena ucapannya tidak aku respon.

Seketika itu juga aku bisa melihat matanya yang perlahan terbuka, sepasang bola mata berwarna putih mutiara yang sangat indah. Mata yang seakan-akan bisa menghisapku dan mengajakku untuk memasuki dunianya. Tidak hanya itu, wajahnya, bibirnya dan bahkan hidungnya membuatku susah bernafas.

Sebuah perpaduan yang sempurna!

Tidak pernah aku melihat gadis secantik ini. Apakah dia seorang malaikat?

"Ano… bolehkan aku menciummu?" tanyanya lagi. Pertanyaan tersebut membuyarkan lamunanku.

Sial! Baru pertama kali aku terpaku melihat kecantikan seorang gadis. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang mengejarku bahkan tergila-gila denganku dan ini pertama kalinya aku bersikap seperti itu.

Gadis ini tidak boleh tahu dampak yang diakibatkan dirinya padaku. Oleh karena itu, aku memasang wajah datarku dan berkata dengan nada datar,

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi. Dan kembali ia mengucapkan pertanyaan tersebut sambil memainkan ujung jari tangannya, yang menurutku sangat imut.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyaku kembali memastikan.

"Hai!" ucapnya sambil mengangguk mantap, poni ratanya bergoyang setiap ia bergerak. Ingin sekali kuelus rambut indahnya.

Setelah mendengar ucapannya itu, entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Padahal aku selalu menolak ajakan ciuman yang diajukan gadis-gadis yang pernah kukenal karena aku bukan jenis pria yang suka mencium sembarang gadis.

"Baiklah… kalau kau memaksa," ucapku sambil terus memasang wajah datar. Untung ia tidak tahu bahwa jantungku berdetak dengan cepat.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Wajahnya bersinar bahagia seolah-olah 'ciuman' kami sangatlah penting. Kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung, menciptakan senyuman yang sangat indah, dan membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya juga akan ketularan untuk tersenyum.

Walau hanya sedikit, aku juga terkena jurus senyum mautnya tersebut.

Sudut bibirku juga melengkung dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyum, walau hanya samar.

Kembali aku memasang muka datar dan menatapnya malas, "Apa kita akan melakukannya disini?"

Pertanyaanku berhasil membuat wajah pucatnya bersemu merah. Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng dan berkata,

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Aku ingin ditempat yang sepi," ucapnya.

Mataku sedikit membesar setelah mendengar pernyataannya itu.

'WOW!' batinku. Ternyata gadis ini nakal juga.

'Kami-sama mimpi apa aku semalam?' batinku senang

Sambil mengulurkan tangan aku berkata, "Sepertinya aku tahu tempat yang cocok."

Dengan malu-malu gadis bermata perak itu menerima uluran tanganku. Sedikit mengernyit ketika jemariku menyentuh tangannya yang sedingin es. Tidak ku hiraukan rasa dingin itu dan tetap kugenggam tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**10 tahun yang lalu, di Kastil klan Hyuuga, tepat setelah Neji berhasil menjalankan misi pertamanya**

**.**

**.**

"Neji-nii…" panggil Hinata.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji. Mereka―Hinata dan Neji―sedang berada di dalam kamar Neji.

"Ano.. bolehkah aku bertanya tentang satu hal?" tanya Hinata.

"Emm… tanya saja."

"Bagaimana cara menghisap yang benar?"

Segera Neji langsung menoleh pada Hinata, "Kau mau tahu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Kala itu Hinata belum tahu-menahu tentang cara menghisap darah dari 'sumbernya' langsung.

"Baiklah… Pertama, setelah kau menemukan mangsamu, kau hampiri dia, ajak ia ke tempat yang sepi," kata Neji sambil memandang Hinata.

"Pojokkan dia, halangi tubuhnya supaya ia tidak bisa kabur," ucap Neji lagi sambil mendekati Hinata. Hinata yang didekati sepupunya, melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak dinding.

"Kemudian tatap matanya…" ucap Neji. Dengan gugup Hinata meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "biarkan mangsamu terhipnotis dengan mata Byakugan milik Klan kita. Setelah kau yakin ia terhipnotis, dekatkan wajahmu… setelah itu.."

"Se-setelah it-itu?" tanya Hinata gugup.

Kini wajah Neji dan Hinata hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Neji di lehernya.

"Setelah itu tancapkan taringmu ke leher korbanmu, Hinata! Kamu sudah menjadi vampire berapa tahun sih?! Masa' cara menghisap darah yang benar saja tidak tahu?! Hanabi saja yang lebih muda usianya darimu tahu akan hal itu!" kata Neji bertubi-tubi. Ia sedikit kesal dengan sikap sepupunya yang polos dan naїf itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk.

"Hah! Lebih baik kau cari buku di ruang baca tentang bangsa kita, Hinata. Sepertinya kau harus banyak belajar," ucap Neji sambil meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mematung.

"Ba-baik, Neji-nii."

**.**

Dan sejak saat itu, Hinata selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya membaca buku-buku tentang sejarah vampire dan cara hidupnya. Tahun demi tahun sudah berlalu, Hinata pun sudah membaca seluruh koleksi buku yang dimiliki Klannya. Semua informasi telah ia serap sepenuhnya, bahkan ia sampai hafal diluar kepala.

Teori tentu sudah ia kuasai, lalu bagaimana dengan prakteknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Entah bagaimana cara untuk meluapkan rasa bahagiaku, karena sebentar lagi aku akan selesai menjalankan misi!

Pemuda yang menjadi targetku―yang tidak ku ketahui namanya―bersedia mendonorkan darahnya untukku. Dan semua ini berkat saran dari Neji-nii. Sepertinya setelah misi ini selesai aku akan berterimakasih padanya.

Aku―dengan senyum terkembang―mengikuti pemuda itu dari belakang. Tanganku digenggamnya. Sebuah tangan manusia yang besar dan hangat!

"Kemana kau akan membawaku, Tuan?" tanyaku masih dengan sedikit berlari mengimbangi langkah kakinya yang lebar.

Seketika itu juga ia berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia memandangku dengan kening berkerut, entah apa yang dipikirannya.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu," ucap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

'Tuan katanya? Dia memanggilku tuan? Menarik!' batin Sasuke. Panggilan tersebut entah mengapa membuat darah Sasuke berdesir.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu," ucap Sasuke.

Setelah hampir 5 menit berjalan, akhirnya mereka berdua berhenti.

"Sudah sampai," ucap Sasuke.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tanah lapang yang sepi. Tanah lapang itu berwarna putih karena ditutupi oleh salju. Tidak jauh dari sana terdapat pohon momiji yang sudah meranggas, dahan-dahannya diselimuti salju tipis, dan mereka berdua berada di bawah pohon tersebut.

Angin musim dingin berhembus dari sela-sela dahan.

Walau menggunakan jaket tebal, tetap saja Sasuke kedinginan. Berbeda sekali dengan gadis bersurai indigo ini, ia―dengan pakaian yang sangat minim―tidak sepikitpun merasa kedinginan. Sasuke yang sedari tadi penasaran akhirnya bertanya,

"Apa kamu tidak kedinginan?"

"Dingin?" tanya Hinata sambil menelengkan kepalanya dan berpikir sejenak, "tidak," lanjut Hinata.

'Aneh,' batin Sasuke. Kenapa gadis ini tidak kedinginan sama sekali? Apa syaraf gadis ini terganggu?

Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melintas di kepala Sasuke, namun sebelum ia kembali bertanya, gadis didepannya mendekatkan diri.

"Kapan kita melakukan 'itu'?" tanya Hinata, membuat Sasuke tersadar akan tujuan meresa sebenarnya.

"Rupanya kau sudah tidak sabar, ya?" Sasuke mendengus. Manik onyxnya menatap manik Hinata dengan intens. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua di bawah pohon momiji tanpa seorangpun mengganggu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Entah sudah berapa kali aku meneguk ludahku karena rasa gugupku. Padahal tadi aku sangat yakin bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan mudah dan segera kembali ke kastil tercinta, tapi sekarang entah kenapa keberanianku berubah menjadi rasa takut.

Pemuda yang menjadi mangsaku sudah berada di dekatku atau bisa dibilang wajahnya sudah mendekat ke arahku, dan sekarang kami sudah berada di tempat sepi. Tinggal sedikit lagi misi ini akan berhasil.

Kembali aku teringat perkataan Neji-nii, bahwa aku harus memandang wajahnya dan menatap lurus mata si 'korban' supaya korban tersebut terhipnotis dan bersedia aku hisap darahnya.

Namun itu sangatlah sulit!

Mata korbanku berwarna hitam, belum pernah aku melihat warna mata sekelam itu. Rasanya seolah-olah mata itu mampu menyedotku ke ruang tanpa batas. Sepertinya malah aku yang terhipnotis dengan pandangannya, bukan sebaliknya.

Karenanya aku mengalihkan perhatianku pada lehernya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, bisa aku rasakan debaran jantungnya dan suara aliran darahnya.

Sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan keinginanku. Taringku―yang sedaritadi kucegah keluar―akhirnya muncul juga. Nafasku semakin memburu dan detak jantungku semakin berpacu cepat. Tanpa sadar aku menjilat bibirku. Dapat kubayangkan bagaimana taringku menancap di lehernya dan darahnya mengalir di tenggorokanku. Pasti rasanya sangat nikmat. Beribu kali lebih nikmat daripada menghisap sebuah kantung darah!

Setelah meneguk ludah untuk yang terakhir kalinya, kudekatkan bibirku ke lehernya.

'Sedikit lagi…. Sedikit lagi…' batinku.

Semakin dekat, dapat kucium aroma tubuhnya, campuran antara bau mint dan alkohol yang sering diminum sepupuku―Neji.

Bibirku perlahan mulai kubuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hap!**

Alangkah terkejutnya aku, ketika tangannya memegang kepalaku dan mengarahkanku bukan pada lehernya, melainkan pada bibirnya!

Manikku membulat sempurna, terkejut ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sensasi yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Sebuah sensasi campuran antara lembut, basah, dan hangat dapat kurasakan dalam mulutku.

Aku meronta-ronta dalam dekapannya, namun tetap tidak digubrisnya. Ia masih asyik melumat bibirku. Membuatku kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi menghadapi sensasi ini dan dengan sekuat tenaga kudorong tubuhnya menjauhiku.

Akhirnya bibir kamipun terpisah.

"Hah…hah…Ap-apa maksudmu? Be-berani-beraninya kau!" makiku dengan nafas yang putus-putus. Tanpa sadar kututup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku dan dapat kurasakan taringku sudah kembali kebentuk semula.

"Bukankah itu keinginanmu, Nona? Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu," ucap pemuda itu santai sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Ap-APA?!" teriakku dengan wajah yang merah padam. Aku sangat marah dan malu, karena ia merebut ciuman pertamaku!

'TIDAKKKK…!' batinku berteriak. Sialan kau, Neji-nii. Sepertinya dia berhasil membohongiku. Awas saja kalau aku pulang nanti!

Aku melotot marah, namun sepertinya tidak berdampak apa-apa pada pemuda itu. Ia malah menyeringai dan masih memandangku, tepatnya memandang bibirku. Tatapannya itu membuatku jengah dan tanpa sadar aku melangkah mundur hingga membentur dahan pohon momiji.

Kembali ia merapatkan wajahnya pada wajahku, kini wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dan aku tidak bisa melarikan diri karena kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepalaku.

"Apa kau mau lagi, Nona? Tenang saja…sebanyak apapun akan kuturuti permintaanmu," bisiknya tepat di telinga kiriku. Ucapannya itu berhasil membuat wajahku semakin memerah.

'Oh, Kami-sama…sepertinya aku salah memilih korban,' ratapku putus asa.

Wajahku terasa panas, sepertinya seluruh darahku pindah ke wajah dan otakku. Mungkin karena hal tersebut, pandanganku tiba-tiba gelap, kepalaku berkunang-kunang dan akhirnya aku, Hyuuga Hinata―pewaris klan vampire Hyuuga―pertama kalinya dalam 170 tahun pingsan hanya karena sebuah ciuman!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nah loo… bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Tunggu chapter depan yaa…

**.TBC.**

* * *

Yahooo…! Akhirnya selesai juga.

Bagaimana tanggapan kalian dengan chapter ini? Review selalu kutunggu looo…

Oh ya sekedar info, untuk fic Mbik yang lagi satu 'Keeper' belom bisa diupdate cepat. Maaf baget yaa… Mbik lagi WB nich :(

See you next chapter :)

Salam,

Mbik Si Kambing \(^_^)/


End file.
